The Rules to being a Dodgeball Slave and the Costs!
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are facing off in ANOTHER Alice Dodgeball game! But this time, it's only these two, and the stakes are double or nothing! It's either Mikan a slave for two weeks or Natsume and his friends participating in class. But when Natsume wins... what rules does his perverted, wanting, yearning mind come up with!


**Alright, so I'm on Google, looking for some Fanfiction, specifically ones about Mikan being Natsume's temporary slave, and I'm like 'There needs to be more Mikan Slave Fanfiction.'**

**So, I AM a fanfiction writer- Why not make my own?**

**So now, I will make a fanfiction of such.**

**MIKAN X NATSUME FOREVER!**

"Oi, Polka Dots."

"Nani?" I asked aggravated.

After all, Hotaru just ripped me off a ton just because I wanted to talk with her!

The nerve...

"Do you wanna play Dodge ball? Alice version, of course. You could get your pride back from the game yesterday. Double or nothing."

"What? That means if I lose, I'll have to deal with TWO weeks as your slave!"

"So?"

I huffed, "And if I win? What's the double, Natsume?"

"The double if you win is us actually going to class AND a day with me as your slave. Or if that's not what you want, you get to choose something else. Has to be reasonable, of course."

"Hm..."

It would be nice to have Natsume as my slave but...

"If I win, it'll be you guys actually going to class AND paying attention AND participating."

"Deal."

"Oh? Cocky, are you? Think you're going to win?"

"So?" he asked, ignoring my comment, "One on one or eight against eight?"

I remembered yesterday. I didn't want anyone else hurt.

"One on one," I said confidently.

"Deal."

"Me against you, right?"

"Yeah... Koko's ref still."

" 'Kay."

And that was the beginning.

The beginning of my big gamble.

Two weeks is a long time, and with the odd things he forced on me...

Well, let's just say habits die hard.

* * *

The wind was hard today, as me and Natsume stared at each other fiercely.

Koko threw the ball and blew the whistle. Both of us jumped up, but Natsume was the one who got the ball. I jumped back for more chance to evade.

I remembered yesterday- his force is hard. His balls throw extremely hard and fast.

The only way I can win is if I evade and get the ball after.

He got ready to throw the ball... and threw it.

I jumped away, but the ball nicked my left side.

Everyone was silent as the ball rolled to a stop.

I paled, my heart starting to thump in my ears.

No... No!

Koko blew the whistle again, "Natsume won! Mikan's now his slave for two weeks!"

I looked at Natsume, now my master for two weeks. He was sneering, staring at me with extremely fierce eyes.

I was so scared for what he'd make me do...

He'd probably use me as a footstool or something!

Little did I know, it was so much worse...

Natsume's P.O.V.

I did it. I won.

Now she's my slave for TWO weeks instead of just one.

Ohhh, I can already feel my di** getting harder.

Now I'll have two weeks without the horniness I feel.

Hehe...

"Oi, Polka," I straightened myself, "For these two weeks, you'll address me as master. Every time you don't, you'll get one more hour." She paled even more. "Also, you'll be sleeping in my room for these two weeks, just in case I want something in the middle of the night. And if you disobey me, refuse to do what I ask, then one more hour for each refusal you give me. Those are three rules of many, Polka."

Yes, only three rules of many.

The others are ones I can't say in front of many.

"Let's go to my room, and I'll tell you the rest of the rules."

"C-Can you write them down...?"

"One more hour," I sneered. "But no, you'll have to." She gulped and quivered.

Oh, this is going to be so much fun...

So I led her to my room and sat on my bed.

She got out a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote down the three rules I'd told her.

"I won't repeat any of these, so pay close attention," I said once she finished. She nodded and showed me her paper.

"Are these correct, m-master?" she said in a quiet voice that made her sound SOO defenseless.

It was making me even hornier.

Her paper read:

1\. Address Natsume as Master or one more hour will be added.

2\. Sleep in Natsume's room each night.

3\. Don't refuse what he says or one more hour will be added for each complaint.

I nodded in approval, "Now then, the fourth rule is that you will pleasure me each second. As in, every. Single. Second. You. Will. Massage. My. Balls."

"Wh-What?"

"My penis. My private, di**, co**, whatever you may call it. But one more hour."

"O-Oh..." She gulped.

She wrote down number four-

4\. Massage Natsume's Private every second

"Even night, m-master?"

"No, not night."

She added 'except night' to it.

"And if you neglect that rule, I will estimate how many time had passed, and that will be added to your time."

**{Okay, okay, this continued until the list was made, and by the end of this, she got 15 more hours added. Now she has 351 hours to pay off. Oh, isn't this exciting?! XDDD**

**Natsume (sneering): Why, yes it is, for once.}**

List of Natsume's Rules

1\. Address Natsume as Master or one more hour will be added.

2\. Sleep in Natsume's room each night. If I don't sleep there, a day will be added.

3\. Don't refuse what he says or one more hour will be added for each complaint.

4\. Massage Natsume's Private every second except night. Natsume will estimate how much time was lost, and that will be added to time of serving.

5\. Do not leave Natsume's side unless he says so. If I leave his side, Master will estimate how much time I was gone, and Master will add that time to my slave days, along with an extra hour.

6\. Don't speak unless Master says it's okay. If I speak without Master's say-so, another hour will be added.

7\. Never be more than an inch away from Master unless he says so. If you are even a millimeter away, another hour will be added.

8\. Each night, there will be a favor I do so Master will fall asleep. If I neglect the order, one more day will be added.

9\. Never complain to Master. If I do, an hour will be added.

10\. Never insult Master. If I do, an hour will be added.

11\. Never argue with Master, or an hour will be added for each refute.

12\. Follow orders with no hesitation. If Master senses hesitation, an hour will be added.

13\. If told to speak by Master, I must say what Master wants me to say. If I speak something else, hours will be added, depending on how bad the comment was.

14\. Never scream unless privileged to. If I scream when told not to, an hour will be added.

15\. Wear cat outfit at all times unless Master orders not to. Master will estimate time that I did not wear it, and that will be added to my time.

Polka gulped and read the list over again as I undressed her. I put the Black Cat Cosplay on her, and placed her hand on me.

I whispered huskily in her ear, "Time starts now," and she began massaging my di**. I tried to hold my groan in.

After all, my 'reputation' says that I don't exactly react easily.

I want to keep it that way.

I snaked my way to her own private and licked her earlobe. She moaned but still continued massaging me.

Let's see how much you can handle, hm?

I started rubbing her vagina, and she moaned loudly.

Luckily, this room was soundproof.

But she wasn't massaging me anymore, I sneered.

I licked her neck, and stopped rubbing her vagina. She tried to catch her breath.

"Polka..." I whispered in her ear as if a reminder, and her eyes widened. She resumed massaging me.

I then snaked my hand up her shirt and pinched her nipple.

"Oh!" she backed away.

More than one inch from me.

"One more hour, Polka," I snarled, and she turned to me, realizing how far she was. She returned to being close to me and massaged my di** again.

I then just rubbed her nipple, and she groaned, forcing herself to massage me despite the pleasure she's feeling.

Mmn, I licked my lips.

I snaked my left hand inside her shirt as well and pinched the other nipple. She moaned, much louder, but her hand still massaged as if it was a separate thing.

I rolled her nipples in my fingers, and she moaned even harder.

Every second, it was getting harder for her to massage, and every second, it was getting harder for me to keep quiet.

I whispered huskily in her ear, "You can scream if you like. Let it all out."

Apparently, she'd been holding in a scream because as soon as I said that, she screamed loudly, and my di** got even harder.

I was sucking my stomach in to not moan, but even then, I was breathing heavy, my eyes caught ahead, focused only on not making any noise. I was pinching her nipples harder on accident, and she was screaming louder, only making me hornier.

Sheesh, we're our own demise...

Soon enough though, little by little, I couldn't help but moan.

Short moans became long moans which became screams soon enough.

And now I couldn't take it anymore-

I cummed.

I'd forgot I was even dressed, but now, I was panting on Polka's shoulder. Her hand was still on my di**, massaging as she'd been ordered, and I was still groaning.

M-Maybe I should've thought this over... I canNOT deal with her massaging my co** 24/7 excluding night.

But I can barely even get her name out- how am I supposed to tell her that she shouldn't massage my di** anymore?

I can only hope for her to accidently go to sleep before me...

"Take- my- clothes- off," I barely got through tons of pants and groans.

"Okay?" she said, and while massaging my co** with one hand, she took my shirt off with the other and blushed. "N-Nice... abs and chest." I could only groan in response. She, while massaging my co**, took off my pants then and then my boxers. She gasped at the sight, "I-It's so big, wet, what... what is that?"

"Boys- have- a- diff- er- ent- pri- vate," I said through groans and screams.

I was nearing my climax yet again.

"O-Oh... And? What is this slimy stuff?"

"Cum..."

"Well, it's really long and big and wet, Natsume..."

"Thanks..." I groaned right before screaming my head off as I climaxed again. She, who had been looking closely at the foreign thing, got shot with my cum this time.

"Wh-Wha?" she said, eyes closed but still rubbed me.

"Lick- it," I groaned weakly.

Urgh, I can't take much more of this.

'Koko! Koko!' I called in my shouting mind.

I'm not sure why I hadn't called him the second I got into this predicament, but...

Whenever I've got problems like this, I go to him.

The door creepily opened, "No one's out, Natsume. It's night," he told me.

Huh... Seriously?

"Mikan, stop for a minute. Natsume's orders." She finally stopped, and I gasped, panting.

Ohhh...

She wiped her face and licked her hands.

I guess she knew I meant all of it.

"It's pretty tasty, Natsume..." she commented. "I didn't know that boys could make food from their bodies..." I looked at Koko, weakly but lamely.

Both of us had the same thoughts, I bet.

'She's so f***ing stupid.'

"Well, Natsume. Are you going to say your new rule or not?"

"Totally," I groaned, "Polka, never mind about massaging my di** every second except night."

"Hm? Oh, alright," she erased number 4.

"Oh my g**," I rolled on the floor, defeated.

Urgh, that was way too much.

Luckily, I only cummed once, so I had plenty more for the days to come.

Both me and Koko snorted at the same time, 'Cum.'

"So, uh, Master... what should I do now?"

"Put me in bed, will you? I'm exhausted..."

Luckily, Koko didn't snort or anything, but I bet he was laughing inside.

Mikan's P.O.V.

I'd never seen Natsume so defenseless, unguarded.

I picked him up and set him on his king-sized bed.

"After you do the thing, you'll go in here or on the floor. Which do you choose?" he said tiredly. I glanced from the bed to the floor and back again.

"Bed, Master," I said.

" 'Kay... Tuck me and yourself in."

So I climbed in as Koko left and shut the door, and I pulled the covers over us.

I couldn't help it when I felt the warmth emitting from him- I snuggled closer and breathed in his sweaty scent.

"Polka, sing me something."

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"Sing me a light, happy song."

I thought about it for a bit before coming up with a great song-

"Nothing Christian."

I pouted.

I rethought about the song and came up with Wind Beneath my Wings by Better Midler.

I always loved this song and always wished for Hotaru to sing it heart-fully to me...

After all, I do wish for Hotaru's success but also for her love.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I was already tired, half asleep, but Mikan's lyrics caught my thoughts.

{me: I do not-

all: Own this song.}

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face."

Nobody really likes Polka, I know.

They never liked her to begin with!

Only Anna, Iinchou, Nonoko, the SA kids, Ruka, Imai, Koko, and Narumi ever liked her.

Even those weird twin-like girls and Iinchou are starting to get annoyed by her...

"You were content to let me shine, that's your way."

Oh, I sure do shine. Everybody always knows if I'M there...

"You always walked a step behind."

She's always behind me everywhere, whether physically or mentally or emotionally, anywhere, she's always behind.

"So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength."

Oh, does she have strength. Who else besides her could stand so many people hating her? So many people giving the cold shoulder?

And yet she smiles everyday... as if nothing's wrong.

"A beautiful face without a name for so long."

Oh, she's gorgeous. Adorable.

"A beautiful smile to hide the pain."

She smiles all the time, even though she's surely hurting inside.

My heart started to ache.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero-"

She lights up my day...

"-and everything I would like to be?"

I would love to smile instead of worrying everyone around me, especially Ruka.

"I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart."

Her kindness, pureness, hasn't gone unnoticed... It lights up my day, my heart, each second.

"I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you."

Oh, how true that is.

Before she came, I was emotionless here.

"Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."

Polka...

Mikan's P.O.V.

I finished the song and glanced at Natsume, but my smile disappeared.

He was sleeping peacefully, but...

Tears stained his cheeks.

I wiped them away.

They were obviously dropping when I had sung, but why? Why was he crying? Was he relating? Did it seem sad to him?

Ah... Th-That was supposed to be a HAPPY song!

P-Perhaps I should've chosen 'I will Survive'... {That I don't own.}

I snuggled up to him and whispered, "I'm sorry."


End file.
